Welcome Home
by Keiko Yanagiri
Summary: Nanoha reminisces about the past as she misses and waits for her beloved. Rated T. Just some fluff.


_Author's Note: Hello. I thought you guys could use some happy stuff to counter all the sad, so I made this oneshot that takes place within the canon universe (though it isn't canon). I think its quite wonderful, though I did write it quite late into the night, so perhaps my brain isn't functioning as well; I'll let you guys be the judge of that. _

* * *

><p><em>Welcome Home<em>

_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha_

_Keiko Yanagiri_

* * *

><p>Fate-chan, do you know how much I long to see you? How much my heart aches when you aren't here? How quickly my heart beats when I think of you off somewhere far away? I'm sure you do, because you tell me all the time how much you miss me, and I tell you all the time that the feeling is mutual.<p>

Oh Fate-chan, when will you return to me? You've already been gone for a month; when will I be able to see your smile again? Not just I, but Vivio as well, when will we feel the warmth of your embrace once more?

I reflect deeply to myself, over a glass of wine, and reminisce about our first meeting, and subsequent meetings afterward. My body trembles when I remember the first time we kissed, and the confessions that followed as we finally, after several long years, became a couple.

The thought of you makes me even more lonely. Vivio was asleep now, so I couldn't even ask for her company now. The only friend, the only companion I have right now is the clear sky, and the glowing moons of Mid-Childa.

A heavy sigh leaves my lips, and I drink even more, soon succumbing a little to the effects of the wine. With my head fuzzy, I once again remember that day, when you first kissed me with all your heart.

It was a unexpectedly warm January, during which we enjoyed a break from the torture of high school. On the way back to my house we held hands, like we always did for the many years that we'd known each other.

For a moment, we stopped to play, and had a pleasant snow ball fight. You put up a nice effort, but I could course was the winner, or so I thought. You tackled me then lightly, and brought us both to the ground. I wanted to laugh, because it was cold and warm at the same time with you pressed against me. I wanted to laugh, but couldn't get out a single breath, since your face was so close to mine at that moment. We had been close before, but never like this, and never had it felt so intimate, or embarrassing – my cheeks even turned bright red, as did yours.

I was sure that something would happen, and even hoped for it. I would have made such a move, but my cowardice got in the way, and I could never work up the resolve to do anything about the feelings I had for you.

After a very long minute you got off me, and helped me to my feet, but didn't say anything. You turned away from me, almost as if scared, and took a few steps before stopping. I reached for your hand, but you pulled away, and then flinched realizing what you'd done.

I wanted to see what kind of face you were making right now. So I tried again, and grabbed your hand, this time you didn't resist.

Perhaps I knew already that you were the same as me, maybe that's why I wanted to see your face so badly. To confirm it, to rejoice in it, to cherish it, the moment when I realized your feelings.

I swung you around and caught a glimpse of your blushing face before you turned it downward. I called your name softly, gently, not wanting to spook you. Your head turned back up and our eyes met; instantly the two of us were attracted to one another. Our bodies moved closer, and our lips finally touched, reclaiming the opportunity that had been stolen not too long ago.

It was the most wonderful feeling, something that I couldn't even describe. And when it was over, I could still feel the warmth of your lips on mine. That's when the confessions came, from both you, and from me. You cried, and I cried, and we smiled and laughed, and hugged, and kissed again, and again. Over and over, we confirmed our feelings for one another.

And on that very night, under the full moon, we explored our bodies as well. We were two halves of a whole, and fit together perfectly. There was no need to hesitate, and no need to rush, and we explored each other thoroughly and gently with the utmost care. I'll never forget it, the feeling of our first time, I'll never forget it for the rest of my life.

I finished the wine and set the glass aside, looking up at the moon for more comfort. My memories had only served to cause my heart to ache even more for you.

And then, suddenly, like a crack of lighting, the lock of front door clicked, and smoothly, quietly, you slipped into the room. I was so surprised that I didn't make a sound at first, and couldn't believe my eyes. But soon it all passed and I rushed to you.

Before you could even get out a word I sealed your lips with a kiss and wrapped my arms tightly around you. Tears formed in my eyes and slipped down my face. I didn't care about that at all though, I was just so happy to see you that I forgot everything and pulled you into me.

You knew what I wanted more than anything, and without saying anything, indulged me in my selfishness. We went to bed, hardly even taking a break from kissing, only doing so in order to breath. You were probably tired, but still you passionately held onto me, and pushed me down on our bed, and looked me deep in the eyes with a smile before ravishing me.

Until the end of time we devoured each other, and couldn't get enough. It wasn't until I heard the creek of the door outside that I pushed you away. Out of breath I lifted my eyes I saw a shadow approaching the room, and heard the soft footsteps of a child. Vivio's face came into view and she rubbed her eyes stepping inside, not haven't the faintest idea of what had transpired in this room. But its not like she needed to know.

She spotted you and excitedly jumped onto the bed to hug you, getting between us, not that I minded. Though she stopped us from continuing, she reminded me of something very important that I had forgotten.

I took Vivio into my arms and whispered something into her ear, and she nodded. The two of us smiled brightly and looked at you, who sat in anticipation. And our smiles grew before we opened our mouths and said in unison.

'Welcome home.'


End file.
